Fleuriste anonyme
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Avez vous déjà reçu des fleurs sans savoir qui en était l'expéditeur. C'est ce qui arriva à Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

Un petit os m'est venu cette nuit. Oui oui je l'ai écrit cette nuit.

Titre : Le fleuriste.

Résumé: Avez vous déjà reçu des fleurs sans savoir qui en était l'expéditeur. C'est ce qui arriva à Hawkeye.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le Fleuriste.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour un**

.

Allongé sur son lit, Clint pensait à la mission que venait de lui être ordonné. Il repassait en vue tous les points important à effectuer. Ce n'était pas une longue mission en soit mais il aimait que ses missions pour le Shield soient toute bien ficelées. Biensure, il n'effectuera pas la mission seule. Sa coéquipière de toujours et Captain America seront à ses côtés. Les bras croisés sous son crâne, ses yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer, il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Il se releva et sortit de l'appartement qu'il s'était pris depuis sa séparation avec Laura. Il aurait pu emménager avec les autres au nouveau QG mais ne se sentait pas d'aplomb de vivre à nouveau en communauté. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Personne en vue. Ni à droite, ni à gauche. Il fut surprit en refermant la porte de voir une rose d'un rouge étincelant envelopper dans un papier transparent, sertit d'un neuf bleu. Clint regarda encore à gauche et à droite avant de récupérer la rose. Il regarda le carton attaché sur la carte, sur le lequel était inscrit. "À l'intention de Clint Barton" signé "Fleuriste anonyme." en lettre bleu. Il fronca les yeux et attrappa un verre en guise de vase. Il plongea la rose dedans et se prépara à rejoindre les autres au dîner auquel il avait été convié.

Au QG, tout le monde était là. C'était un grand dîner payé par Stark en personne. Les Avengers étaient nombreux à présent, des groupes commençaient à se former. Il y avait le groupe des sages. Vision, Thor et Cap. Le groupe des jeunes, Sam, Pietro et Wanda, et le groupe des gens normaux d'après Clint. Tony, Rhodey, Nath et lui. Bien qu'il y ai trois groupes tous s'entendaient bien. Ils riaient tous ensemble dès qu'ils étaient réunis.

Après ce repas, bien que Cap lui ait proposé de rester au QG, Clint prit la direction de midtown. En rentrant, il se déshabilla et glissa aussitôt sous ses draps

Une rose rouge.

Un verre à pied.

1 rose au total.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour deux**

Le soleil venait de se lever, Clint regarda ses rideaux qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de tirer. Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la pièce principale pour se faire un café bien corsé. Il prit une douche et rejoignit le Shield.

Captain et Natasha les attendait. Hill vint leurs donner leur directives. Ils récupèrent chacun un dossier, qu'il étudièrent toute la matinée.

À midi, Clint déjeuna avec les Avengers. À table, c'était deux clans qui se formait. Les anciens d'un côtés, les nouveaux de l'autre.

Thor était en bout de table face à Cap qui était lui à côté de Tony. Natasha était à côté de Thor, Clint s'installait à ses côtés, face à Rhodey. Wanda s'installait a ses côtés et vision ne se séparait jamais d'elle, en bout de table. Pietro s'asseyait toujours à côté de Clint face à sa sœur bien aimé, Sam fermait la marche. Chacun avait sa place et la respectait.

Clint profita de sa présence au QG pour faire un peu de sport et tester les nouvelles flèches high-tech de Tony. Ce fut vers 18h, que Clint retourna à sa voiture.

Une rose était déposée sur ses essuies glaces, il prit la rose dans sa main, la même que la veille. Une rose rouge, avec le même mot. Qui était cette fleuriste?

Dans sa voiture Clint regardait sa rose et commençait à vraiment réfléchir à cette mystérieuse fleuriste anonyme. Il énuméra toutes les femmes qui gravitait autour de lui. Natasha, Wanda, Hill, sa voisine de palier, la postière, la dame qui promènait son chien à 6h.

De retour chez lui, il la glissa avec la première rose. Il se prit une bonne douche avant de se préparer son repas et se caler devant la télé.

Depuis qu'il avait divorcé, Clint s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même. Certain pensait que c'était dû à son divorce, d'autre disait que la non mort de Pietro Maximoff y était pour quelques chose. Clint lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils les avaient poussé à divorcer. Il se coucha comme la veille.

Deuxième rose rouge.

Deux roses dans un verre à pied

2 roses au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour trois.**

Ce matin, Clint avait rendez-vous avec Natasha, c'était bientot l'anniversaire de Captain America, et ils voulaient marquer le coup. Ils se posèrent dans un café de Manhattan et burent une boisson chaude en cherchant quelle genre de fête, ils pourraient organiser.

À midi, ils décidèrent d'aller chez Clint. À leur arrivé, Clint ramassa une troisième rose rouge. La veuve noire leva un sourcil, Clint la mit avec les deux autres, sans dire un mot.

\- Qui t'envoie des fleurs? Demanda t-elle.

Clint regarda sa coéquipière puis fronca des yeux. "T'es au courant de quelques chose!?" Grogna Clint. "Crache le morceau Nath." Dit Clint soupçonnant Nath d'être au courant.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? Se défendit la russe.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Ajouta t-il en fronçant les yeux, cherchant à lire la vérité dans ses yeux.

Natasha ne comprenait rien, elle soupira d'incompréhension et commença à sortir de quoi leur faire une omelette. "Ton frigo est plein." Ironisa la rousse.

\- À quoi bon le remplir je suis jamais là.

\- Tu devrais réfléchir à la proposition de Cap. Dit Nath profitant que l'occasion de faire revenir son ami au QG se présente.

\- Habiter au QG? Dit Clint en regardant son amie casser des oeufs dans un saladier.

\- Oui.

\- Ça me dit rien.

\- Je comprend pas Clint. Tu es là-bas tous les jours. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester ici. Tu te tapes la route tous les jours. Ajouta t-elle en battant les oeufs énergiquement.

\- J'aime bien prendre du recul. Toi, tu es h/24 avec les autres, moi je suis tranquille ici. Ça m'aide à me dire que j'ai une vie en dehors des Avengers.

\- Quelle vie? T'es toujours seul. Dit Nath en versant les oeufs dans la poêle.

\- Merci de me le faire rappeler. Soupira l'archer en commençant à mettre la table.

\- Ça t'emmerde ou ça t'emmerde pas d'être seul? Je comprend plus rien là! S'énerva Nath.

\- Pourquoi tu me gueule dessus? S'offusqua Clint en déposant les verres sur la table basse.

\- Je te gueule pas dessus, j'essaye de comprendre. Clint... Je sais que tu vas mal. Je le sent, je le vois. Dit-elle avec une voix douce.

\- Tout va bien Nath. Dit Clint en continuant de mettre la table.

\- Déjà ton divorce. Lacha t-elle en coupant le gaz.

Clint roula des yeux, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Natasha amena l'omelette les servit, puis s'installa à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Clint commença à manger en repensant à pourquoi, il avait divorcé. "Qui t'a envoyé la rose?" Demanda à nouveau Natasha.

\- J'en sais rien. Ça fait trois fois que je trouve une rose. Dit-il en hochant de la tête, ne comprenant rien.

\- Il n'y a pas de mot? Dit Nath en levant un sourcil.

\- Non. Juste à l'intention de Clint Barton. Et signé fleuriste anonyme. Dit-il en fronçant les yeux, cherchant encore qui pouvait-être l'expéditeur.

\- Une admiratrice secrète. Dit aussitôt la rousse accompagnée d'un coup de coude et d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée de qui sont ses roses. Dit Clint encore méfiant.

\- Mais. Non je t'assure. Tu penses que je suis au courante de quelques chose?

Clint ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas batailler avec Natasha, il continua à manger en silence. Après ce repas light, ils repartirent vers le Shield.

Les Avengers étaient en entraînement. Clint et Natasha rejoignirent Cap .

Sam et Pietro s'entraînaient ensemble. Wanda et Rhodey s'entraînaient à deux. Vision et cap les encadraient.

Clint et Natasha commencèrent eux aussi à s'entraîner.

Troisième rose rouge.

Trois roses dans un verre à pied..

3 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour quatre**

Il était en train de se préparer un café quand il entendit le plancher du couloir craquer, il se précipita à la porte mais personne n'y était. Il découvrit non pas une rose rouge mais trois roses. Avec le même noeud et la même carte. Toujours les mêmes mots. Il déballa les roses et les plaça avec les autres. Le verre à pied commençait à être trop petit pour toutes ses roses. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers au Shield et raconta à Natasha la trouvaille du bouquet de trois roses rouges.

Bouquet de trois roses rouges.

un verres à pied complet.

6 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour cinq**

Le jour suivant il recu encore un bouquet de trois roses. Il devenait fou. il décida de prendre un second verre

Deuxième bouquet de trois roses rouge.

Un verre à pied complet.

Trois roses dans un second verre à pied.

9 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour six**

Le surlendemain un autre bouquet de trois roses apparut. 12 roses en 6 jours ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à faire son enquête. Il commença à faire une liste.

\- Natasha

\- Wanda

\- Hill

\- La voisine de palier.

\- La voisine du 3 ème.

\- La blonde au cocker Anglais.

\- La postière.

Il décida d'enlever Natasha. C'était pas son genre.

\- Laura?

Troisième bouquet de trois roses rouges.

Deux verres à pied complet

12 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour sept**

Le lendemain il reçu encore un bouquet de trois roses. Il devenait vraiment fou. Il se souvint que sa voisine du 3 ème était parti dans l'Iowa. Il réduisit sa liste.

\- (Natasha)

\- Wanda

\- Hill

\- La voisine de palier.

\- (La voisine du 3 ème.)

\- La blonde au cocker Anglais.

\- La postière.

\- Laura.

Il se prépara pour partir en mission. À son arrivé au QG, il chopa Nath directement.

\- J'ai reçu un autre bouquet! Dit-il aussitôt.

\- Trois roses? Demanda Nath.

\- Oui... Je deviens fou Nath...

\- Elle doit vraiment t'aimer, tu sais combien ça coûte juste une rose? surtout livrée.

\- J'aimerai bien qu'elle me laisse un indice. Je me suis fais une liste et-

\- Tu t'es fais une liste? Coupa Nath surprise de cette révélation.

\- Ouais... Celles que je pense qu'elles pou... Enfin les femmes qui m'entourent quoi!

\- Dit.

\- Ma voisine de palier, tu sais, la brune. Renseigna Clint.

\- Oui.

\- La postière. Nath rit puis écouta le reste. "Il y'a une blonde qui promène son chien tous les matins à la même heure, elle me sourit tout le temps." Il marqua une pause puis reprit. "Il y a Laura... Et puis Wanda et Hill." Nath sourit aux deux derniers noms. "Ne rit pas Nath, je t'avais mis dedans au départ, j'ai vraiment recensé toute les femmes proches de moi."

\- Tu penses Wanda et Hill capable d'un tel truc? C'est pas des femmes passives. Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu penses que je dois les éliminer? Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- Je sais pas. Allez mission Barton et puis dis toi que pendant ces trois jours de missions tu ne recevras pas de roses.

\- Tu penses qu'elle m'en enverra?

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache que tu n'es pas là.

Clint acquiesca et suivit son amie qui rejoignait Captain America.

Quatrième bouquet de roses rouge.

Deux verres à pieds complet

Trois roses dans un troisième verre.

15 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour dix**

La mission ne dura que deux jours au lieu de trois, Natasha décida de rentrer avec Clint, elle voulait surtout voir si la mystérieuse fleuriste avait livré ses fleurs. Clint le vit au loin, il n'était pas encore entrer dans le couloir qui le vit au loin, il ferma les yeux.

Natasha ricana par nervosité. Elle avança vers l'appartement, récupéra les roses et appela Clint qui restait coincé entre les portes de l'ascenseur, sous le choc. Il finit par sortir et rejoindre Natasha. Il ne regarda même pas le bouquet et ouvrit la porte puis s'affala dans le canapé pendant que la veuve noire plongeait les fleurs dans l'eau.

\- On sait quoi t'acheter maintenant, des vases! Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle Nath. Sérieux... J'en peux plus. Soupira t-il.

\- Comment elle a pu savoir que tu rentrerais plus tôt? Demanda Nath.

Clint tourna doucement la tête vers Nath, la rousse pu apercevoir la stupeur sur le visage de Clint. "C'est un agent du shield! Je vois que çà!"

\- Si ça se trouve, tu t'en ai fais livrer d'autre, mais quelqu'un les as pris. Dit Nath.

\- Mouais pas faux. Fit Clint en grimaçant.

Les deux compères se firent un repas puis Black Widows rejoignit le QG, Clint lui, repencha sur la liste.

\- (Natasha)

\- (Wanda) pas son style, femme directe

\- (Hill) pas son style, pas passive.

\- La voisine de palier.

\- (La voisine du 3 ème.) En vacance

\- La blonde au cocker Anglais.

\- La postière.

\- Laura.

La liste se réduisait à vue d'oeil. Il ferma son calepin et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

Cinquième bouquet de trois roses rouges.

Trois verres à pieds complet.

18 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour onze**

Dès son réveil, Clint se précipita vers la porte, il l'ouvrit mais rien, pas de bouquet, il sourit, puis referma sa porte. Il se fit couler un café, soulagé de ne pas voir de bouquet de rose. Il but le liquide d'une traite puis se prépara pour partir. En ouvrant la porte, il fut troublé par un bouquet de trois roses. Il soupira les ramassa et les plongea tout de même dans un nouveau verre.

En sortant, il rencontra sa voisine de palier qui revenait de discothèque apparemment, légèrement bourrée et surtout accompagnée d'un homme. Clint sortit son calepin.

\- (Natasha)

\- (Wanda) pas son style, femme directe

\- (Hill) pas son style, pas passive.

\- (La voisine de palier.) Pas elle.

\- (La voisine du 3 ème.) En vacance

\- La blonde au cocker Anglais.

\- La postière.

\- Laura

En arrivant au Shield il alla directement voir Nath.

\- C'est pas ma voisine, je l'ai croisé avec un mec ce matin!

\- Bonjour Hawkeye. T'as reçu un autre bouquet ?

\- Salut oui! À ton avis! La liste commence à se réduire. Dit Clint en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

\- Il te reste quoi?

Clint sortit son calepin. Natasha pouffa de rire aussitôt. "Ne rit pas Nath. La blonde au cocker Anglais. La postière et Laura." Dit-il d'une traite.

\- Ah oui, pour être réduite, elle est réduite. Il faut que tu y ailles! Soit tu chope ta factrice ou la femme qui promène son chien. Lâcha Nath.

\- Ou Laura. Dit Clint.

\- Ou Laura. Reprit Nath sans conviction.

Sixième bouquet de trois roses rouges.

Trois verres à pied complet.

Trois roses dans un quatrième verre.

21 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour douze**

À son réveil, Clint ouvrit instinctivement sa porte, il ramassa le bouquet sans conviction et les plongea dans l'eau. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses roses. Il prit une douche rapide et se précipita au Shield, loin de cet appart, de ces roses qui commençaient à envahir son deux pièces. Dans le hall de son immeuble, il croisa le facteur.

\- Elle est malade la factrice? Demanda Clint.

\- Elle est enceinte, ça fait un mois qu'elle est à l'arrêt. Dit l'homme l'air de lui en vouloir d'être enceinte.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Clint en partant.

Dans sa voiture, il soupira, prit son carnet et resortit la liste.

\- (Natasha)

\- (Wanda) pas son style, femme directe

\- (Hill) pas son style, pas passive.

\- (La voisine de palier.) Pas elle.

\- (La voisine du 3 ème.) En vacance

\- La blonde au cocker Anglais.

\- (La postière.) Enceinte

\- Laura

Il réalisa qu'il ne restait que deux personnes sur sa liste. Laura et la femme qui promène son chien. Ca faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être qu'elle l'esquivait, il espérait que se soit le cas, car si c'était Laura qui lui envoyait des fleurs, il ne savait pas si il aurait le coeur à reconstruire quelques chose..

Septième bouquet de trois roses rouges.

Quatre verres à pied complet.

24 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour treize**

Clint sourit à son réveil, il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il se mordit la lèvre puis se leva récupérer son bouquet de roses. Il ouvrit la porte mais fut surpris de voir apparaître un bouquet de sept roses à présent. Il prit le bouquet et sortit un autre verre. Il arrivait à mettre six roses maximum dans un verre, il en avait déjà 4 de pris. Mais le bouquet de sept, jamais il ne le rentrerait dans un verre. Il fit couler de l'eau dans l'évier et mis la tige des roses dedans. Il partit à la recherche de vase, de grand vase.

Il fit les boutiques le sourire au lèvres. Il acheta deux grand vases qui pouvaient contenir d'après le vendeur, d'une vingtaine de roses.

En rentrant, il plaça les vases de chaque côté de la télé. Puis il plaça toute les roses. Les premières commençaient à se détériorer fortement, mais Clint n'avait pas le coeur à les jeter. Il s'installa dans le canapé et contempla les roses.

Un bouquet sept roses rouge

Trente et une roses dans deux vases.

31 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour quatorze**

Comme tous les jours Clint récupéra son bouquet, il les plaça aussitôt dans le deuxième vase. Avec ses sept roses de plus, le vase étaient déjà plein. Pourquoi lui avait-elle envoyé une rose puis trois puis sept? Clint ne chercha pas la réponse et but son café avant de se prendre une bonne douche et d'aller au QG.

Dans la voiture il repensa aux roses. Il décida d'en parler avec Natasha. Peut-être qu'elle connaissait la signification, elle.

Ce fut à la fin de l'entraînement de l'après midi que Clint attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour parler avec sa meilleur amie.

\- J'ai reçu un bouquet de sept roses hier. La femme ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand. "Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Surtout que j'en ai reçu un autre ce matin. "

\- Oh my god. Elle doit te kiffer à mort. Au mon dieu... Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à ta place. Dit la femme en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac

\- Pas moi... Qu'est ce que tu penses que ça veut dire?

\- Je sais pas. Dit elle en fermant son sac.

\- Au départ, c'était une rose, après c'était trois, maintenant c'est sept!? Dit Clint en secouant la tête.

\- Y'a pas une histoire de nombre? Demanda t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien, je suis un mec, je connais pas ça moi. Se défendit il.

Nath sortit son starkphone puis s'installa sur le banc. Clint s'assit à côté d'elle. "J'ai dû acheter des vases." Dit Clint simplement. "J'en ai acheté deux." Ajouta t-il en regardant le sol. "Ils peuvent contenir 20 roses d'après le vendeur." Ajouta t-il tristement. "Ils sont tous déjà plein." Murmura t-il.

Nath qui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment leva brusquement la tête vers Clint. "Une rose c'est un coup de foudre. Trois, c'est... Ça veut dire je t'aime... Sept... Elle est très amoureuse de toi."

Clint laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur... "Si au moins je pouvais la rencontrer." Marmonna Clint désespéré.

\- Tu deviens fou avec ses roses. Constata Nath.

\- Fou... Fou? Oui... Peut-être... Avoua t-il. "Je les aimes... J'ai appris à les aimer ses roses." Confia t-il.

\- Tu commences vraiment à craquer... Dit la veuve noire.

\- Totalement. Murmura Clint.

Nath passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'archer puis l'invita à rentrer doucement. Dans la voiture, il repensa aux mots de Nath. Son admiratrice était amoureux de lui. Comment pouvait-on être amoureuse de quelqu'un sans jamais l'avoir rencontré? Et la femme et son chien, elle avait disparu du paysage. Peut-être était-elle trop timide pour se montrer, c'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait préféré envoyer des roses pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

Sur la route du retour, il fit un détour acheter deux autres vases.

Deuxième bouquet de sept roses rouges.

Trente huit roses dans deux vases.

38 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour quinze**

Clint se leva et alla chercher son bouquet sans même boire un café. Il plaça le bouquet dans un des nouveau vase et le plaça à côté de son canapé. Il attrappa la carte entre ses doigts. Toujours les mêmes mots, toujours la même couleur, la même ancre, toujours la même écriture.

Il était de repos aujourd'hui, il passa son repos à contempler les roses et à regarder la télé.

Troisième bouquet de sept roses rouges.

Quarante cinq roses dans trois vases.

45 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour seize**

Comme tous les matins, il allait chercher son bouquet et le plaça dans le vase, il rangea la carte avec les autres, puis passa sous la douche et se but un café. Il rejoignit aussitôt Natasha au QG.

\- Alors?

\- Tu veux des roses? J'en ai à la pelle. Ricana Clint.

\- T'en as encore reçu?

\- Sept hier, sept aujourd'hui.

\- Ça t'en fais combien au total?

\- J'en sais rien. Je devrais les compter tiens.

\- Je t'accompagne. Lança Nath en obligeant Clint à faire demi tour et de rentrer chez lui.

Natasha fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon de clint. "Ça en fait beaucoup effectivement."

\- Tu t'occupes de ce vase, je compte celui là.

\- Dans celui-la c'est pas la peine, il y en a 20. Et tu vas les abimer, elles sont fragile. Natasha regarda Clint qui semblait vraiment affecté par ses roses et son expéditrice.

Natasha compta le deuxième vase pendant que Clint compta le troisième.

\- J'en ai 11. Dit-elle.

\- 14 chez moi. Et celui la il y a en a que 7 c'est sûre, je les mis ce matin .

\- 14 et 7, ça fait 21 plus les 11, ça fait 32. Ça fait 52! T'as 52 roses Clint.

Clint regarda à nouveau toutes ses roses.

Les deux amis s'écroulèrent sur le canapé et décidèrent de ne rien faire aujourd'hui et de picoler.

Quatrième bouquet de sept roses.

Cinquante deux roses dans trois vases.

52 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour dix-sept**

Clint prit son bouquet le plaça dans le vase, prit sa douche et but son café avant de partir au Shield. Ça devenait une habitude de ramasser chaque matin un bouquet de rose.

Dans la voiture, il se demanda, si il recevrait huit roses un jour, ou neuf, ou dix. D'ailleurs finira t-elle par cesser de lui en envoyer. Pourquoi continuait-elle à lui envoyer un bouquet de sept roses? Clint ne savait plus quoi.

Ce fut Nath qui lui apprit ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Après le repas du midi.

\- Clint, j'ai trouvé un truc.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé.

\- Tu as bien reçu trois fois une seule rose.

\- Oui...

\- Trois fois une seule rose. Puis trois roses! T'as comprit le truc? Donc... T'as du recevoir sept fois trois roses.

\- Peut être comment veux-tu que je sache ça. Franchement.

\- Ben, je te le dis. T'en es à combien à sept roses.

\- Mais j'en sais rien. Enlève les roses par une et par trois et tu sauras! Ricana Clint nerveusement.

\- Pas con. Bon avec le bouquet de ce matin tu dois être à 59, 59 moins les trois premières, 56... Alors 3 fois 7 ça fait 21. Donc 56 moins 21, ça donne. 35... 35 divisé par 7, cinq.

\- Et à quoi ça te sert tout ça?

\- 5 plus 7 plus 3 ça fait 15.

\- Et ça signifie quoi quinze?

\- Ben 15 jours! Ça fait quinze jours qu'elle t'envoie des fleurs.

\- Ça m'aide en rien.

\- Oh hey j'essaye de t'aider. Bon allez on nous attend en débriefing.

À la réunion, Clint écoutait vaguement le retour de mission. La seule chose qu'il se rappelait c'est que le jour où il avait apprit son affectation à cette mission il avait reçu sa première rose. Donc c'était il y a quinze jours. Fury distribua un faux contrat, avec une fausse mission avec les mêmes dates mais daté du jour de la première rose se dit Clint en récupérant le dossier. Il rentra ensuite chez lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Cinquième bouquet de sept roses.

Cinquante neuf roses dans trois vases.

59 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour dix-huit**

À son réveil, Clint chercha ses roses, et les placa dans le vase, il prit sa douche et prit son temps pour étudier son dossier en buvant un café. Il regarda tout les détails puis regarda la date, 2 octobre. Il sourit à cette date, à sa première rose. Il signa le dossier et partit vers le Shield.

Dans la voiture la date affiché 20/10. Natasha s'était trompé c'était pas 15 jours, clint rit et se dit qu'il n'avait pas compté le bouquet de ce matin, donc ça faisait bien 16 maintenant. Clint s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, sortit le dossier et regarda la date a nouveau. 2/10. Ça faisait pas 16 mais 18 jours! Il manquait deux jour, deux livraisons. Il redémarra et repensa à tout ça. Les calculs de Nath avaient l'air d'être bon, tout correspondaient, alors pourquoi il manquait il deux jours?

En arrivant au QG, Clint alla directement rejoindre Natasha.

À deux, ils se pencherent sur les deux jours manquants. Ce fut Steve qui les mit malgré lui sur la bonne voie.

\- Ça va deux jours de missions, payé 14! C'est cool non.

Clint et Natasha se regardèrent. Clint n'avait pas eut de livraison pendant la mission. Mais comment savait-elle qu'il rentrerait un jour avant? Steve regarda le duo puis partit en se demandant ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

\- C'est pas la femme avec son chien... C'est quelqu'un d'ici! Marmonna Clint

\- Ou qui a des contacts avec le Shield. Dit Nath.

\- Tu penses à Laura?

\- Pas forcément, bien que Maria et elle sont très complices maintenant. Ajouta Nath.

En revenant chez lui, Clint ne regarda plus les roses de la même manière. C'était bien quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, peut-être qu'il l'avait juste croisé, peut-être qu'il la connaissait bien, peut-être que... Trop de peut-être... Clint se coucha la tête en feu.

Sixième bouquet de sept roses.

Soixante six roses dans quatre vases.

66 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour dix-neuf**

Clint se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte avant que son admiratrice ne parte mais trop tard, il n'y avait personne. Il prit tout de même les roses et les plaça dans les vases. Il prit une douche sans boire de café et partit au Shield.

Il scruta tout le monde, même Wanda et Hill n'avaient pas été écarté, cet histoire commençait à le rendre fou.

Au soir, il se vida la moitié d'une bouteille de vodka.

Septième bouquet de sept roses.

Soixante treizes roses dans quatre vases.

73 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour vingt**

Il se leva à 11h. Il ne chercha pas à aller chercher ce putain de bouquet. Il se prit une douche, un café et un cacheton. Il regarda toutes ses roses autour de lui. Il squatta la télé toute l'après midi.

Ce fut vers 17h, qu'il décida tout de même par récupérer le bouquet. Il compta approximativement les roses. À peu près 80. Quelqu'un l'aimait au point de lui avoir acheter 80 roses. En l'espace de trois semaines. C'était dingue quand même. Clint comprit le sens dû "elle doit vraiment t'aimer beaucoup." Les bouquets de sept roses commençaient à prendre tout leur sens.

Il alla tout de même acheter un autre vase.

Au soir, il but un verre au soir, pour guérir le mal par le mal puis alla se coucher.

Huitième bouquet de sept rose.

Quatre vingt roses dans quatre vases complet.

80 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour vingt-et-un**

Clint alla chercher son bouquet, il respira le parfum de roses, maintenant il y prêtait un peu plus attention. 87 roses se dit-il. C'est énorme. Il plaça les fleurs dans les vases. Puis prit sa douche avant d'aller au Shield.

Au Shield, il chercha après Nath mais ne la trouve pas, Pietro et Sam jouaient aux jeux vidéos. Il s'installa dans les canapés, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du sport. Il avait envie de rien faire mais juste venir ici où son admiratrice secrète était cachée. Les trois garçons sursautèrent lorsque Tony entra en furie. Wanda et cap le suivaient derrière lui.

\- Elle me pardonnera jamais! Lança Stark.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Clint.

Wanda fit non de la tête. Mais Tony Lâcha tout de même. "Jai raté mon rendez-vous avec Pepper! Elle me fait la gueule pour un rendez-vous, merde... J'ai tout essayer."

\- Achète lui des roses. Ironisa Sam. "Une demi-douzaine."

\- On offre pas 6 roses Wilson! Dit Pietro outré.

\- C'est pas 12 les roses? Tenta cap.

\- Non, le pardon, c'est 2. Répondit Pietro .

\- N'importe quoi. Dit Sam.

\- 1, c'est le coup de foudre, 2. Le pardon, 3, c'est je t'aime, 7, c'est je suis amoureux de toi. 10, tu es parfait.. etc etc...

\- Comment tu sais ça toi? Demanda Tony.

\- Pietro adore les roses. Glissa sa jumelle.

Clint resta bouche bée devant cette révélation. "C'est pas possible." Bafouilla Clint.

Pietro se tourna stupéfait vers Clint. Il se leva mais Clint fila aussitôt. Pietro courut après lui. "Attend Clint laisse-moi t'expliquer." Clint ne l'écouta pas et sortit du bâtiment comme une furie il se retourna sur le parking.

\- Comment t'as pu me faire ça.! Me laisser penser que j'avais des chances avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu fais ça? Ça te fait bander de voir quelqu'un craquer pour une admiratrice secrète qui n'existe pas.

\- Non... non... c'est pas... Clint attend.

\- Lâche-moi. Dit Clint en s'engouffrant dans sa bagnole. Clint rentra chez lui les nerfs à vif. Il rentra, but le reste de sa bouteille et comata toute la journée.

Neuvième bouquet de sept roses rouge.

Quatre vases pleins

Sept roses dans un verre

87 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour vingt-deux**

Clint se réveilla avec un mal de crâne affreux, plus de cacheton en plus de ça. Il ne prit pas de douche et se prépara à aller chercher de l'aspirine. Il tomba sur un énième bouquet de roses. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Il ramassa le bouquet et regarda la carte. Toujours les mêmes mots. Il envoya bouler le bouquet et partit à la pharmacie. Il prit un cacheton, prit la voiture et roula toute la journée, il ne voulait plus voir ses maudites roses! Comment Pietro avait-il pu lui faire ça? Et pourquoi lui renvoyer encore un bouquet de fleur, pourquoi s'obstinait il à lui faire croire qu'il avait une admiratrice? Toutes ses questions traînaient dans sa tête. Il ne revint chez lui qu'en fin de soirée. Il marcha sur le bouquet. Et alla directement au lit.

Dixième bouquet de sept roses rouge.

Quatres vases complet

Sept roses dans un vase.

Un bouquet de sept roses au sol.

94 roses rouges au total

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Jour vingt-trois**

Clint entendit du bruit il se leva. Encore un putain de bouquet.

Il ouvrit la porte et prit le bouquet. Des roses rouges mais un liseré doré recouvrait l'emballage. Clint compta les roses. Six roses et non sept. Pourtant il l'avait bien entendu dire que six roses ne signifiait rien. Il ramassa le bouquet de la veille et les placa dans les vases. Il regarda ce bouquet aux six roses. Il tenta de calculer mentalement le nombre de roses au total. 100 ou 101, il n'en était pas sûre. Il déballa les roses, et les plaça dans les vases. Il aperçut que la carte était plus grande, il l'a lu.

"À l'attention de Clint Barton, 101 roses signifie, amour à la folie. Le fleuriste Pietro Maximoff."

Clint sentit son cœur battre à tout allure. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était Pietro. C'était lui l'admirateur secret. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt? Il revit la scène deux jours plus tôt. Où Pietro avait tenté lui expliquer. Clint pouffa de rire. En pensant que jamais il n'aurait pu attrapper ce livreur fantôme, surtout si c'était Pietro qui les livrait lui-même. Tout coïncidait. Il se souvenait même de la deuxième rose, celle sur son pare brise, seul un speed Runner pouvait déposer une rose sans etre vu. Toute la journée, Clint se demanda si oui ou non son divorce était lié à Pietro, Plusieurs fois il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'il ne rescucite pas, car c'était trop dure de l'avoir vu mort à cause de lui et de revenir à la vie. Clint comprit à ce moment que ce qui le dérangeait c'était qu'il soit en vie, Pietro. Au fond de lui, il savait, il l'avait aimé avant qu'il ne meurt, et puis il était mort, il était soulagé de ne pas devoir divorcer pour être avec lui, mais il était revenu à la vie. Et il avait fini par divorcer, mitigé entre les sentiments envers sa femme et ceux qu'il avaient eut ne serait ce qu'un instant pour lui. Il savait au fond qu'il avait divorcé pour lui, son fleuriste anonyme. Clint sourit et commanda 101 roses rouges qui fit livré au QG

" À l'attention de Pietro Maximoff. Ton Fleuriste anonyme."

Un bouquet de six roses.

Cinq vases complet

101 roses. roses rouges au total

Un béguin.

 **Fin**.

Les mots entre parenthèse et soulignés sont des mots barrés


	2. Chapter 2

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews et y répondre par la même occasion.

Tout d'abords je ne suis pas Fleuriste (j'ai même pas la main verte, ni de jardin d'ailleurs) au départ je voulais juste écrire sur un expéditeur anonyme et l'idée du langage des roses m'est venue après. Parcontre j'ai cherché sur le net et apparemment je me suis trompé pour demander pardon ce n'est pas deux roses mais 15 (c'est trop facile avec deux lol)

Deryous: merci pour ton assiduité sur toutes mes fics. Et le petit truc des roses s'appelle le langage des roses ou langage des fleurs au sens large.

Val: et oui , je me suis dis que tout le monde se douterais que ce serait Pietro mais j'ai mis quelques piège pour ne pas que vous trouviez facilement.

Holybleu: mais pour toutes tes reviews ;)

Charlieston: je voulais tabler sur la douceur et le côté mignon des roses (surtout entre deux hommes) merci pour ta review.

Laanais: et oui je voulais que la fic se transforme en énigme, je pense que c'est réussi lol.

Bon grâce à l'idée de Val et des roses pour le pardon, j'ai eut l'idée de continuer sur ma lancée, une sorte d'epilogue.

Il est écrit de façon épistolaire mais avec des roses Biensure.

Tout ceci se passe après que Pietro est reçu les 101 roses en retour

Ps : les SMS normal sont de Pietro, ceux en gras sont de Clint, ceux en italique sont de Natasha.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Mardi 16 mars

Une rose rouge ( je t'aime toujours) livrée à Clint Barton.

"Sais tu ce que veux dire 101 roses rouges? Je pense que les roses jaunes seraient plus appropriées.

Une rose rouge offerte pour une seconde fois signifie: Je t'aime toujours

Pietro."

Mercredi 17 Mars

Trois roses blanches (amour platonique) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"Les roses jaunes sont synonyme de trahison si je ne m'abuse, je préfère t'envoyer trois roses blanches synonyme d'amour platonique.

Clint."

Jeudi 18 Mars

Trois roses jaunes (ton amitié est précieuse) livrées à Clint barton

"Je t'envoie trois roses jaunes car Les roses jaunes sont aussi synonyme d'amitié. J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais envoyé des roses roses synonyme d'amour fraternelle ou paternel, au choix.

Pietro."

Vendredi 19 mars

13 roses jaunes (amitié pour toujours) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"Les roses roses sont à bannir, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme un frère ou un père.

Ps: Que signifie trois roses jaunes?

Clint."

Samedi 20 mars

Une rose blanche et deux roses rouges livrées (amour platonique face a l'amour vrai) à Clint barton

"Enlevons les roses roses! le rouge et le blanc, voir l'orange sont pour ma part les couleurs qui te correspondent.

Ps: trois roses jaune signifie: ton amitié m'est précieuse.

Pietro."

Dimanche 21 mars

10 roses blanches (esprit parfait) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"N'aimes tu platoniquement? Le jaune et la blanche te correspondent.

Ps: que signifie un mixte de rouge et blanc.

Clint."

Lundi 22 mars

Sept roses rouges (je suis amoureux) livrées à Clint barton

"Deux roses rouge et blanche dans un même bouquet, signifie que je t'aime d'un amour passionné mais toi c'est un amour platonique. La blanche est celle qui te correspond à toi, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas de la même manière que moi.

La blanche est la seule qui nous corresponde à tout les deux.

Pietro."

Mardi 23 mars

Sept roses blanches (je suis amoureux de façon platonique) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"J'avais bien compris ça. Que tu étais amoureux. Que signifie ce bouquet? Sept rose blanche.

Clint."

Mercredi 24 mars

1 rose orange (désir charnel) livrée à Clint barton

"Que tu es amoureux mais d'un amour platonique. C'est ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre?

Pietro."

Jeudi 25 mars

Une rose rouge et une rose blanche (unité de couple) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"Je ne suis pas sûre aue mon bouquet était bien choisi. Je suis partagé entre les roses blanches et rouges. Que signifiait la rose orange?

Clint."

Vendredi 26 mars

20 roses rouges (amour sincère) livrées à Clint barton

"Une rose rouge et une rose blanche signifie, une unité, un couple, des êtres inséparables.

Ps: elle signifie: je te désire.

Pietro."

Samedi 27 mars

Une rose blanche (je t'aime platonique) livrée à Pietro Maximoff

"Que dois-je renvoyer si je veux me faire pardonner de ne pas t'aimer de la même manière que toi?

Clint."

Dimanche 28 mars

24 roses rouges (je pense toujours à toi) livrées à Clint barton

"Quinze roses jaunes.

Pietro."

Lundi 29 mars

12 roses blanches (former un couple platonique) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"Tant de roses! C'est le plus gros bouquet de roses que je n'ai jamais reçu.

Que signifient-elles?

Clint."

Mardi 30 mars

11 roses rouges (tu es mon trésor) livrées à Clint barton

"Je pensais que tu m'enverrais 15 roses jaunes. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris, 12 roses rouge veut dire que tu veux être en couple, mais des roses blanches signifient platonique. Tu voudrais être en couple platoniquement?

Ps: 24 roses rouges signifie que je pense toujours à toi.

Pietro."

Mercredi 31 mars

1 rose rouge (je t'aime toujours) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"J'ai changé d'avis pour les roses jaunes, les 12 roses blanches sont un peu confus, je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai choisi la bonne couleur.

Clint."

Jeudi 1 Avril

20 roses rouges, 7 roses oranges, 1 rose jaune livrées (amour sincere/ désire cajrnel fort/ gratitude amitié) à Clint barton

"Tu es à court d'idée pour que tu m'aies envoyé qu'une rose rouge?

Tente de trouver ce que signifie ce bouquet.

Pietro."

Vendredi 2 Avril

10 roses rouges (tu es parfait) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"J'en ai aucune idée. Amour, désir et amitié. Ça doit être le niveau de sentiments. Tu m'aime beaucoups, tu me désire, et tu aime un peu mon amitié

Je ne sais plus quoi t'envoyer... peut être 10 roses rouges.

Clint."

Samedi 3 Avril

25 roses rouges (félicitations) livrées à Clint barton

"Félicitation, 20 roses rouges, signifie un amour sincère, 7 roses oranges signifie que je te désire encore plus. Une rose jaune, signifie que j'ai de la gratitude envers ton amitié. Si tu me considère au moins comme tel.

Ps: 10 roses rouge? Tu me trouves parfait?

Pietro."

Dimanche 4 Avril

7 roses rouge, une rose blanche ( je suis amoureux/ coup de coeur) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur les 10 roses rouges. Je ne te considère pas comme un ami, bannissons le jaune.

Clint."

Lundi 5 Avril

36 roses rouges (je suis fou de toi) livrées à Clint barton

"Si je traduis ton bouquet tu viens de m'avouer d'être tombée amoureux de moi et d'avoir même eut un coup de coeur.

Pietro."

Mardi 6 Avril

7 roses rouge (je suis amoureux) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"Mais tu es dingue 36 roses! Tu vas te ruiner.

Ps: tu as très bien traduit.

Clint."

Mercredi 7 Avril

50 roses rouges (amour sans condition) livrées à Clint barton

"Si on continu à s'envoyer des roses je vais devoir casser ma tirelire. Mais pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi.

Pietro."

Jeudi 8 Avril

1 rose orange (je te désire) livrée à Pietro Maximoff

"Arrêtons les frais et passons aux roses orange.

PS: c'est quoi 50 roses rouges?

Clint."

Vendredi 9 Avril

Trois roses oranges (je te désire toujours) livrées à Clint barton

"Amour sans condition. Je t'envoie trois roses oranges où tu ramènes ton cul au Shield?

Pietro."

.

Samedi 10 Avril

Une rose rouge (je t'aime toujours) livrée à Pietro Maximoff

"Pourquoi m'avoir demandé pour les roses oranges si tu me l'a quand même envoyé. J'ai une réunion .

Lundi Clint."

Dimanche 11 Avril

101 roses rouges (je t'aime à la folie) livrées à Clint barton

"Une seule rose rouge signifie beaucoup pour une simple rose. À demain.

Pietro."

Mardi 13 Avril

15 roses rouge (pardonne-moi) livrées à Pietro Maximoff

"Désolé d'avoir été un peu froid et distant hier. J'ai du mal avec le regard des autres.

Clint."

Mercredi 14 Avril

10 roses rouges (tu es parfait) livrées à Clint Barton.

"Je ne t'ai pas trouvé froid, mais distant oui. Tu es parfait, tu n'as pas a avoir peur du regard des autres.

Pietro."

Jeudi 15 Avril

Une boîte de chocolat livrée à Pietro Maximoff.

"Tu es vraiment un amour, je ne sais plus quelles roses t'envoyer.

PS: passe à l'appart à l'occasion.

Clint."

Vendredi 16 Avril

11 roses rouges (tu es mon trésor) livrées à clint Barton.

"Je sais toujours quelle rose t'envoyer. mais c'est vrai qur ca devient rebarbatif.

C'est un rencard? Fixons une date.. Merci pour les chocolats.

Pietro."

Samedi 17 Avril

12 Azalée rouge (ton amour me comble) livrées a Pietro Maximoff

"Mon appart devient un jardin d'intérieur. J'ai voulu changer un peu. J'espère que ce bouquet te plaira tout de même.

Mercredi. Tu as mon adresse, je bouge pas.

Clint."

Dimanche 18 Avril

12 Agapanthe (tu me manques) livrées à Clint Barton.

"J'ai hâte d'être à mercredi, tu me manques... Ta présence me manque.

Pourquoi tu viens plus au Shield?

Sais tu que signifie les azalées rouges?

Ton affection fait mon bonheur!

Pietro."

Lundi 19 Avril

24 roses rouges (je pense a toi) livrée à Pietro maximoff.

"Il me faut un peu de temps, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

Je t expliquerai demain.

Que signifie ce bouquet?

Clint."

Mercredi 21 Avril

12 roses rouges (engagement) livrées à Pietro Maximoff.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que le bouquet de 12 fleurs signifiait.

Merci pour cette soirée. bisous.

Clint."

Jeudi 22 Avril

9 roses rouges ( accepter en retour) livrées à Clint Barton.

"12 roses rouges? Serait ce un engagement?

Les agapanthes signifient que tu me manque!

Bisous. Pietro."

Vendredi 23 Avril

7 roses rouges (je suis amoureux) livrées à Pietro Maximoff.

"C'est bien un engagement, reviens vite. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris 9 roses rouges signifie que tu acceptes cet engagement.

Reviens vite. Bisous,

Clint."

Samedi 24 Avril

7 roses oranges (je te désire ardemment) livrée à Clint Barton

"Tu as bien traduit le bouquet. Je commence moi aussi à ne plus savoir quoi t'envoyer.

Je passerai lundi Si tu es présent.

Bisous, je t'aime. Pietro."

Dimanche 25 Avril

12 Impatiences (impatience) livrée à Pietro Maximoff.

"Je t'attendrais.

Si j'ai bien compris le bouquet de 7 roses oranges signifie que tu me désires ardemment. À demain

Je t'aime, Clint."

Mardi 27 Avril

3 roses rouges ( je t'aime) livrées à Clint Barton.

"Super moment passé. Si c'est à cause de moi que tu ne voulais pas revenir au QG. J'ai l'espoir que tu reviennes pour moi à présent. Bisous . Je t'aime

Pietro."

Mercredi 28 Avril

20 roses rouges (amour sincère) livrées à Pietro Maximoff.

"Peut être que tu me feras changer d'avis. Tu as parlé avec Wanda ?

Très bon moment également. Bisous, je t'aime.

Clint."

jeudi 29 Avril

1 rose rouge (je t'aime toujours) livrée à Clint Barton.

"Elle parle beaucoups avec Nath, je pense qu'elles font les rapprochement entre ton appart fleuris et ma chambre qui ressemble à un fleuriste. Reviens au QG, tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime Clint.

Pietro."

Vendredi 29 Avril

12 Oeillet panaché (je vais y réfléchir) livrés à Pietro Maximoff.

"Je vais y réfléchir, tu me manque aussi. Je passe demain au QG. Je t'embrasse.

Clint."

Dimanche 1 mai

Un SMS de Pietro.

9.47: [Dessin de bouquet de fleur] on est un jour férié donc pas de livraison de rose aujourd'hui, tu les auras demain."

 **9.48: tu m'as tout de même envoyé un bouquet... Électronique mais un bouquet tout de même.**

9.48: c'est vrai, mais tu les auras tout de même tes roses, en vrai celles ci. De toute façons elles sont déjà envoyées mais tu les recevras demain. Bisous.

 **9.49: Ok. Bisous .**

Lundi 2 mai

25 roses rouges (félicitations) livrées à Clint Barton.

"Félicitation, tu as fais des progrès vis a vis du regard des autres.

Repense à ce que cap t'a proposé. Je t'aime. Pietro."

Mardi 3 mai

 **8.12: [Émoticône bouquet de fleur] 12 roses rouges et 12 roses blanches (demande vie commune) en format électronique. Tu es ma force, nath est au courant.**

 **8.13: Emménage chez moi. Je t'aime. Clint.**

8.14: XD tu t'y es mis aux émoticônes bouquet de fleur!

 **8.14: Je me met à la page, vive la technologie. tu vois que je suis pas si vieu, je sais faire les émoticône**

8.16: 7 jonquilles (tu me manques) en format électronique.

8.16: Je m'en suis douté, ma soeur l'est aussi, les autres s'en doutent.

8.17: C'est une proposition sérieuse?

 **8.22: [Émoticône bouquet de fleur] 20 roses rouges (amour sincère)**

 **8.23: Je viens demain. Tu me diras ce que représente des jonquilles.**

 **8.24: Et oui c'est sérieux. À demain, bisous. Clint."**

Mercredi 4 mai.

18.43. Désolé, je suis parti en mission... Comme par hasard... :(

 **18.44: T'as oublié ton émoticône de fleurs?**

 **18.44: C'est pas grave... Je repasse demain, avec les fleurs, je jouerais le livreur cette fois ci**

18.45: Oh... Domage que j'ai pas d'emoticone de boîte de capote sous la main...

 **18.46: J'ai pas dit que je ferais la livraison au petit matin dans ta chambre. Je viens pour le petit dej, en salle commune.**.

18.47: Avec les roses?

 **18.47: Ça te gêne?**

18.47: Pas du tout

 **18.48: 101 roses rouges. A demain donc! Je t'aime.**

18.48: Je t'aime. 101 roses Rouges

Jeudi 5 mai.

 _20.17: Enfoiré! T'aurais pas pu attendre que je rentre de mission pour déclarer ta flammes devant tout le monde?_

 _20.17: Heureusement que Stark à filmé_

20.17: Quel Enfoiré!

 _20.18: T'es où_?

20.18: Chez moi.

 _20.18: Et Pietro?_

20.18: Aussi.

 _20.19: Bonne soirée !_

20.19: Elle va être bonne

Et voilà j'espère que ce bonus vous a plu.

Je ne sais pas si j'en rajouterais par la suite. Au pire, je ferais un epilogue de l'épilogue XD

Pour celles qui le veulent voilà un récapitulatif des roses envoyées et leurs significations

signification

1 rose rouge: coup de foudre.

1 roses rouge (pour la deuxième fois): Je t'aime toujours

1 rose blanche: coup de coeur.

1 roses orange: je te desire

3 roses rouge: je t'aime

3 roses blanches: je t'aime platoniquement

3 roses jaune: ton amitié m'est precieuse

3 roses oranges: je te désir toujours

7 roses rouges: je suis amoureux

7 roses ranges: je te désire encore plus

9 roses rouges: amour mutuel en retour

10 roses rouges: tu es parfait

10 roses Blanches: tu es parfait platonique

11 roses rouges: tu es mon tresor

12 roses rouges: soin mien

12 roses Blanches: engagement platonique

13 roses jaunes: ami pour toujours

15 roses rouges: pardonne moi

20 roses rouges: amour sincere

24 roses rouges: je pense à toi

25 roses rouges: felicitation

36 roses rouges: je suis fou de toi

50 roses rouges: amour sans condition

101 roses rouges: je t'aime à la folie

1 rose blanche, 1 rose rouge : Unité de couple.

1 blanche , 2 rouges: amour platonique /amour vrai

20 rouges, 7 oranges, 1 jaune: Amour sincère, je te désir encore plus, gratitude en amitié

12 azalées rouges: ton affection fait mon bonheur

12 agapanthes: tu me manques.

12 Oeillet panaché: je vais y reflechir

12 Impatiences: je suis impatient


End file.
